


A Study (in Kisses)

by Danceintheflames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Deaths (mentioned), Drabble, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: A short drabble exploring a few of the many times Sirius Black and Remus Lupin shared kisses.





	A Study (in Kisses)

The first time was soft. Slow and exploring, filled with a lifetime of promises. It was awkward hands and biting at smiling lips.

Then it was teenage years spend curled up in the common room or dorm, it was glances and kisses stolen when no one was looking. It was the hope for happiness and never feeling alone again.

It was Christmas holidays spent alone together in the castle, defiling every surface they can think of.

It was hands caressing scars and hushed reassurances after rough nights beneath the full moon. It was both of them curled up in one bed, not letting go of each other for fear that it would all disappear.

It was pained and rushed the night their friends died. It was words whispered frantically into each other’s mouths. It was being physically pained by the loss of each other’s touch. It tasted of salt and wet and despair.

After all these years it was just as awkward as the first time. But it was also pulling on an old sweater after having forgotten about it in the back of your wardrobe. It was slow and exploring and then frantic and forgiving. It took the place of all the words they couldn’t say.

It’s just as warm as the covers that surround them. It’s as light and teasing as fingers running down backs, as smiles half hidden by pillows. It’s butterflies in stomachs even after all these years and it’s like coming in from the cold when you’re half frozen, and melting by the fire.

It’s Sirius and Remus just like it’s always been.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap it's been a while since I've posted here. In all the years I've been writing fics I've never written HP before, and while I was rewatching the films recently I finally noticed what pretty much everyone has seen all along - how in love Sirius and Remus are. Oops now I ship it I guess.


End file.
